Skandal
by flora aphroditte
Summary: Seorang perawat baru tiba di Moby Dick. Dia tampaknya hanya seorang perawat biasa, tapi ada sesuatu tentang dia yang tidak biasa. Setting waktu lima tahun sebelum perang di Marineford. Rating T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One Piece dan karakter di dalamnya bukan milik saya, kecuali bagian OC.

Peringatan: OC dan sedikit OOC

A / N: Cerita ini terjadi lima tahun sebelum perang di laut ford (Ace belum bergabung)

**000**

Sebelum cerita dimulai, izinkan saya memperkenalkan saya para OC.

Nama: Kiera

Usia: 23 tahun

Rambut: Hitam panjang

Pekerjaan: Perawat

XXX

Nama: Lucy

Usia: 21 tahun

Rambut: Coklat Pendek

Pekerjaan: Perawat

XXX

Para perawat sedang memeriksa sang Kapten bajak laut ketika pria tua itu menemukan wajah baru di antara para perawat. "Hei, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Perawat berambut panjang menghentikan pekerjaanya, "Maaf Pak, saya baru saja datang pagi ini."

"Baiklah Nak, siapa namamu?" Tanya Yonkou tua itu.

WAnita muda itu membungkuk sedikit, "Nama saya Kiera, senang bertemu dengan anda Pak."

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang kapal." Seru Whitebeard dengan senyum khasnya

Kiera melanjutkan pekerjaanya, "Kalian harusnya memberitahuku sebelum membawa orang baru." Kapten menambahkan

"Kami sangat menyesal tapi situasinya mendadak, kami kekurangan orang karena Mary menikah dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di pulau terakhir yang kita kunjungi." Lucy menjelaskan

"Tiba-tiba?" Ia bertanya

" Anda tahu apa yang orang-orang di timur katakan tentang cinta? Cinta itu seperti badai.." Lucy tersenyum

**000**


	2. Sebuah Kejanggalan

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki One Piece atau karakter di dalam, kecuali bagian OC**

**A / N: Seting waktu lima tahun sebelum perang di marine ford**

**000**

Marco mengetuk pintu, "Ayah, punya waktu sebentar?"

" Masuk"

Komandan divisi pertama masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya dan duduk di depan Kapten yang menjadi sosok ayah.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang perawat baru, saya menemukan sesuatu tentang dirinya."

XXX

Di dapur, dua perawat sedang bercakap-cakap ketika salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba bersin.

"Kiera, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Lucy khawatir

"Gak tau nih, tiba-tiba bersin."

"Tiba-tiba bersin, jangan-jangan ada yang lagi ngomongin." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum

XXX

"Apa itu?" Tanya sang Yonkou tua

"Ini tentang keturunannya, dia adalah anak dari Irene Sakazuki." Whitebeard meletakkan botolnya sake.

"Apakah?"

"Irene sudah mati dua puluh tahun yang lalu, maaf."

Wajah Edward sedih, "Kapan dia lahir?"

"17 Juli 1494aos."

"7 bulan setelah Irene menghilang , sepertinya dia pergi untuk alasan tertentu.."

"Maksud Ayah..." Marco tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Tidak ada keraguan tentang hal itu."

"Apakah Ayah akan bercerita tentang ini?"

"Aku akan menceritakan pada satnya, tapi bukan sekarang."

Whitebeard minum sake sebelum melanjutkan, "Untuk saat ini lebih baik dirahasiakan."

XXX

_Flash back (1490aos) ..._

_Di suatu tempat di South Blue seorang wanita muda berambut hitam pendek memilih sayuran di pasar sayur._

_Dia hendak membayar belanjaanya ketika seorang pria berlari dan berteriak, "KELOMPOK BAJAK LAUT WHITEBARD BERADA DI SINI, RUN FOR LIFE ANDA!"_

_Sebagian besar orang mulai panik, mereka mendengar cerita mengerikan banyak tentang bajak laut._

_"Simpan uang Anda dan mulailah berlari..." kata merchandiser sebelum berlari._

_Alih-alih menghindari bajak laut, wanita itu berlari ke arah pelabuhan, "Nona anda menuju arah yang salah."_

_Sebelum mencapai pelabuhan dia bertemu seorang pria besar, berambut pirang ikal dengan kumis putih yang berbentuk seperti sabit._

_"Apakah kau bajak laut?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran_

_"Apa itu caramu berbicara pada yang lebih tua? Mana sopan santunmu?"_

_"Saya minta maaf Pak, saya hanya terlalu antusias." Edward terkekeh sedikit_

_'Anak yang aneh.' Batin pria paruh baya itu_

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_"Nama saya Irene Sakazuki."_

_Akhir Flash Back_

XXX

Marco duduk di geladak ketika para perawat menuju ruang medis di pagi hari.

Dia menatap Kiera sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut.

"Dia cantik, bukan?" Thatch tersenyum

"Hei, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Emangnya gue mikirin apa?"

Marco menepuk jidatnya

**000**

**Ini memang Cuma terjemahan dari fanfic saya yang lain, tapi mohon reviewnya **


End file.
